Tomorrow Never Knows
by IrishNun
Summary: Tomorrow is defined as a future period or time. The life of a Hunter means there is no tomorrow. There is only a series of todays and yesterdays. Being a Winchester is different again.
1. Tomorrow brings Memories

**Title: **Tomorrow Never Knows

**Summary: **Tomorrow is defined as a future period or time. The life of a Hunter means there is no tomorrow. There is only a series of todays and yesterdays. Being a Winchester is different again. (Three part short fic.)

**AN:** These were supposed to be 3 individual stories but they all had a common theme so I threw them together. Hope you like!

**Chapter 1: **Tomorrow brings Memories

**Summary:** Set pre-Supernatural.

**OC:** Fred Jones (from S8 x E8)

It was after midnight but they both felt wide awake. The young boy and the older man sat on the hood of a black tough car. The man was explaining his adventures of that day and his latest hunt of a Wendigo. His eyes widened as his face and hands expressed the story. The boy listened in awe. This was a man to be inspired by. He was strong, in control and psychokinetic. The man finished his story with a chuckle. The boy joined in although he didn't know exactly what he was laughing at.

Fred turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He leaned to the side and reaching inside his ice box, he picked out a second brown bottle. He unscrewed the cap and handed it over.

The boy shook his head and glanced around the empty car lot. "I can't. I'm only twelve years old."

"Only twelve years old!" the man exclaimed. "Dean," he began, speaking slowly. "Do you know how to hold a gun?" The boy tilted his head slowly and said that he could.

"Do you know how to change a flat tyre?"

"Yes sir," Dean replied. Before he was even allowed in the front seat, he was taught how to change a flat tyre.

"And, more importantly, if the Devil himself came charging towards you, would you know how to protect those you love?"

"Of course!" That wasn't even a question.

"Well then," the man nodded. "You're no longer just a twelve year old boy. You're a man and you deserve this... Just don't tell your father," he said as Dean took the bottle into his hands.

Dean twirled it back and forth between his fingers. What he was doing was so wrong. First of all, it was illegal. Secondly, if his father ever found out, he'd be dead. He wrapped his lips around the cold opening and tilted his head back. At first, all he could taste was foam but after a few seconds, the liquid finally touched his tongue and it slid down his throat. He tried, in vein, to hide the disgust in his face. The older man gave a hardy laugh as he lit a small cigar. It was the same routine his father had. Sit on the car bonnet, drink beer, reflect on the hunt and stare into the dark night. It was a gang Dean desperately wanted to be part of it.

He heard his father shout out that a call had come through for Fred and he quickly hid the bottle behind his back. Fred slid down the car bonnet and left his cigar balancing on his beer. Dean waited until he was alone before reaching forward and picking up the cigar. He raised it to his nose. It smelled like the charred remains of a demon and it didn't taste much better either.

In between the coughing, he heard a small voice appear alongside him. "Whacha doin'?"

Dean instantly recognised the voice and quickly flicked the butt of the cigar out to his side hoping he hadn't been caught. The small blonde haired boy appeared in front of him with a dropped jaw. "Does dad know you're smoking that?"

"No," Dean growled. "And he's not going to find out." He took another gulp of beer to wash the ugly taste from his mouth.

His little brother gasped again. "Does dad know you're drinking that?"

"Dammit, Sammy, relax," Dean snapped. "It's not like I stole it. Fred gave it to me."

"Oh," his head dropped. Dean knew what was coming next but said nothing. Sam dragged one foot in the gravel making a semi circle shape. "Can I have some?" he asked after some time.

Dean laughed. "No, Sammy, you're too young," he replied but he couldn't stand to see sadness in his brother's eyes. "When you can change a tyre on the Impala, then you can have some."

Sam was content to wait and pulled himself up on the car bonnet to be beside his big brother. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Dean laughed again. "Yeah, little bro, I can teach you."

The night was silent and neither wanted to break it with words. They watched the lights in the sky sparkle above them. Dean glanced at his watch and noticed it was getting close to one in the morning. "You should be in bed, Sammy. You have school in the morning."

Sam nodded but asked to stay up a little longer. Dean sighed. He was always a sucker to his brother's big brown eyes. "Fine... but just until Fred comes back. Then you have to go to bed, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Dean," Sam leaned his head back so he was practically lying on top of the car. Dean took another gulp before leaning back too.

"Do you want me to show you the constellations again?" Sam asked. He didn't know all of them but he knew the ones over Bobby's house and even though they moved around a lot, once he saw those stars he knew where he was. Dean didn't know the constellations as well but he did recognise some stars. Like the yellow one that sometimes appeared beside the moon or the blue and red sparkling one that appeared above the tree line. When he saw those, he felt the same. He felt at home. But tonight he declined the offer. "Not tonight, Sammy." Tonight he was just happy to lie on their father's car beside his little brother.

*SNSNSN*


	2. Tomorrow brings Lies

**Chapter 2: **Tomorrow brings Lies

**Summary: **So this chapter is set when the boys are a little older. Set mid-Series 3

**Song: **"Sam Hall" by Johnny Cash

*SNSNSN*

The bar was old and covered in dark wood that wasn't mahogany. Records of new and deceased music singers lined the walls. The ladies toilet had Elvis Presley memorabilia covering the walls while the gents had Buddy Holly. Once a month, the bar organised a fancy dress where patrons were invited to dress up as their favourite rock 'n' roll stars. Tonight also happened to be the night when the Winchester brothers dropped in for a quite drink.

Dean politely held the door open for a female Elvis and an overweight Jerry Lee Lewis. Sam found two empty stools at the bar and ordered their drinks from a Roy Orbison look-a-like while Dean excused himself to wash his hands. The music from the jukebox rose up as he re-entered the bar and sat beside his brother.

Suddenly everyone roared the words to the music.

_"And I hate you, one and all_

_Damn your eyes!"_

Both brothers looked at each other in confusion and frowned. Dean called Roy Orbison over and asked what was happening. "It's Johnny Cash," the bar tender yelled his response. "I know that," Dean shouted back and before he could ask anything further Roy was called away to serve another customer.

_"An' I left him layin' dead,_

_Damn his eyes!"_

Dean's mouth dropped open. All he wanted was a quiet beer and maybe a word with his brother. Sam nodded and understood his dilemma. He felt it too. He swept his hair out of his eyes and called Roy over again. "Hey, what's going on here?"

Roy rolled his eyes as though he was tired of explaining the story to strangers. He leaned over the bar towards the pair. "The juke box is broken. So when you put your money in you never know what's going to play. On rock 'n' roll night, the first patron gets to pick the singer. Any song that's played from that singer has to be sung by everyone in the bar. So sing up or get out," he thumbed the door.

Sam laughed. "That sounded more like a threat," his smile dropped when he noticed Roy wasn't laughing back.

"You don't like Johnny?!"

"No, we like Johnny," Dean spoke up for his little brother.

"Then sing." Roy leaned back and threw his white tea cloth over his shoulder.

_"Hey there Molly, ain't you proud?_

_Damn your eyes!"_

Dean and Sam looked at each other and gave a nervous smile. They often sang to music in their car but seldom in public and never in a bar especially when they were sober. But their mumbles became whispers which quickly turned into shouts as they joined in with the rowdy punters.

_"The Sherrif, he came to an' he said: Sam, how are you?_

_An' I said: Well Sherriff, how are you,_

_Damn your eyes!"_

Sam threw his head back in laughter. It had been a while since he had this much fun with his brother. But as he turned his head to the crowd, he didn't notice Dean's smile drop. He didn't see his brother quickly leave the bar as they sang the last few lines of the song.

_"My name is Samuel an' I'll see you all in hell._

_An' I'll see you all in hell,_

_Damn your eyes!"_

The bar erupted in cheers and Sam turned back to an empty stool. He looked around the bar but Dean was nowhere to be seen. Concerned, he ran out the front door. He found him leaning over the hood of the Impala. "Dean?!" Sam ran to his aide and noticed his breathing was short and quick. "Are you... are you having a panic attack?" he couldn't believe what he was saying. "No, of course not," Dean tried to reply between breaths. "I just... I'm finding it hard to breathe, is all..."

Sam quickly looked around the parking lot and wondered if he was being punked. Sure, he had seen his brother worried or scared. It's what made him a great hunter. But he had never seen his big brother hyperventilating especially on solid ground. "Place you hands on top of your head," Sam instructed when he realised it wasn't a joke.

Dean looked up at him through the corner of his eyes. "What?!"

"Pretend you're being arrested," Sam tried to explain. "Place your hands on top of your head."

Dean slowly raised his hands in the air and did what he was told.

"Okay, great," Sam encouraged and gently placed his hand on his brother's chest. Dean flinched but allowed him to continue. "Now close your eyes and breathe slowly."

"Dude, we're in a parking lot," Dean dropped his hands. "What you're doing is looking a little gay."

Sam pulled away his hand. "Do you want my help you or not?!"

Dean groaned, replaced his hands on his head and forced his eyes shut. As he tried to slow his breathing the words escaped his lips. "Ruby doesn't know how to break my deal." He could feel his brother's hand pull away slightly and he couldn't bear to open his eyes. "She says there's no way out. No one, not you, me or her can stop me from going to hell."

Sam stepped backwards. "What are you saying?"

Dean's breathing returned to somewhat normality and he was finally able to open his eyes. "I met Ruby in the parking lot a few nights ago. She told me straight out. She can't help me."

"No," Sam violently shook his head and sharply turned his back to him. "No, why would she say that? She told me she could help you."

"She's a demon, Sammy. Demons lie," his voice became timid. The end was terrifying. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to go to Hell and he could feel his chest tighten again as the last few lines of the song repeated in his head.

"Well... then... so do you and that's the last of it, you hear me?" Sam could feel the rage burning inside him. He didn't like Ruby lying to him but he couldn't stand it when Dean did it. The lump at the back of his throat felt sickening. "You joke about going to Hell but I know you don't want to die. You're my brother, Dean. I know you more than you think I do. So, no more lying to each other, okay? From now on, you tell me what's going on. We tell each other the truth."

Dean rested his hands on the Impala. Under the orange parking lot light, he could just about make out his reflection in the hood of the car. He dropped his head and shook it slightly. "No, I'm sorry man. I can't do that."

Sam's bottom lip quivered and looked at him with his big brown eyes. "What? Why?"

"Because dude, it doesn't matter whether you're nine or ninety, you will always be my little baby brother. Now, I know you're not a child anymore," he stepped around his car feeling a lot better and raised his hand in front of him. "But I will always want to protect you even if that means lying to you."

"I can handle it, Dean."

"Yeah... well... I can't." Dean's attention was momentarily drawn to two girls stagger out of the bar and head down a dark street. "I can't stand to see you in pain, Sammy. It's my job to protect you and if that means lying to you... I may not always be there for you... but at least let me protect you."

Sam nodded although he didn't want to. "And who's going to protect you?" Sam raised his head and he could see some confusion in Dean's face. He didn't understand. "I may be you're little brother but you will always be my big brother. I'm not going to let you take the fall for me every time, Dean. I'm going to find a way to get you out. I don't care what Ruby says. I'm going to find a way to save you."

Dean gave a weighty nod and took a small step back. He didn't think Sam's words would hit him so hard and he turned his face away to dry his tears. "Thanks Sammy," he mumbled.

"No chick flick moments, remember?" Sam tried to lighten the mood between them.

"Alright, alright," Dean smiled turning back to the bar and slapped his hand across his brother's shoulder. "Jerk!"

Sam smiled back. "Bitch!"

*SNSNSN*


	3. Tomorrow brings Uncertainty

**Chapter 3: **Tomorrow brings Uncertainty

**Summary:** Set just after S8 x 23

*SNSNSN*

Sam rested his back on the Impala. The warmth of the metal was comforting against the cold wet ground underneath. His fingers curled around the small pebbles as his chest tightened. He gasped sharply and allowed the pain to pass through his body. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip tightly. The pain was unlike anything he had ever experienced but the hard splashing noises forced his eyes open again. The night sky was suddenly alive with fire. The constellations he grew up loving were no longer familiar.

He glanced over to his brother who was also now leaning back on the Impala. "What's happening?" he asked.

Dean gasped at the sight. Giant balls of fire, like meteoroids were falling towards them. A thought crossed his mind... they couldn't be what his was thinking. They couldn't be what Naomi had warned them about but there was no other explanation. "Angels... they're falling."

They watched the spectacular event for a few minutes. Their heads tilted back further to try for a better view. Their silence was occasionally broken by a thud, crack or splash from a fallen angel. The fact that these angles could be falling to their deaths didn't take away from the dramatic show.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy."

Neither man could peel their eyes from the sky above.

"Is it wrong to say... this looks beautiful?"

Dean gave a hearty laugh and a quick glance downwards. "Yeah man, it's wrong on so many levels. Not only are angels are being kicked out of Heaven but your insides are going through a metamorphosis and the king of Hell is in the other room crying for mercy!" The both let out a soft genuine laugh. Surprisingly, neither man was nervous. They had been through worse apart but together they were stronger.

Then Dean rested his hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Tell me the truth, Sammy." His eyes asked the question his mouth was afraid to speak.

Sam nodded. "It hurts to even breathe," and he tried to fight back the tears as another wave of pain washed over him. He rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes but the tears kept falling. He thought sacrificing himself would wash him from his sins but all he needed was his brother's forgiveness. All he wanted was his brother's hand on his shoulder asking him how he was.

An angel passed by a little too close for comfort. Dean protectively covered his little brother from the fierce wind that passed over them. The angel landed in the water behind the Impala quenching out any flames. "We should get to somewhere safe," Dean lifted his head to look around. Although, the bunker was the safest place to be, he didn't know how safe it would be to drive there. He heard his brother cough underneath him and he moved away. There was blood on Sam's chin and more was coming up. "Dammit Sammy," he swore and grabbed a cloth from his inside pocket to wipe the blood away.

"Its okay, Dean. I'm okay," Sam pushed away his brother's hand. "I think I'm getting better." His voice was weaker than before but his smile was still the same. "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

But Dean knew that could only mean one thing. His body was giving up. He couldn't let that happen. He had left Cas to come back to the church to save his brother. He had given the speech of his life to stop his brother from completing the last trial. There was no way in Hell, or Earth, he was going to let his brother die in the middle of a road surrounded by falling death.

"No Sammy, you're breaking your promise, you know that right?" he shouted back trying to stop his brother from going unconscious. "You're supposed to die from something normal like a heart attack... in a warm bed... surrounded by a wife and kids. Not here... you hear me," he shook the man by his shoulders. "Not here!" Tears started streaming down his cheeks.

Sam gently pushed the man away. "I hear you Dean. I'm not dying, I swear."

Dean fell back a little as Sam began to get to his feet. He leaned his hand on the strong Impala for support. "But... but... I don't... what?!" Dean's stammering ended with a twisted face and questioning eyes. Could they really have caught a break this close to the end?

"Well, I'm not saying I'm cured or nothing," Sam tried to stand straight but the lightness in his head told him he couldn't. "My arms feel like they're being stabbed by a thousand needles and my head feels like I'm having the mother of all migraines. Plus every time I open my mouth, I don't know if words, blood or vomit is going to come out."

"Be careful of the upholstery," Dean noted to himself as he stood.

Sam laughed. "Play through the pain, right?"

"Yeah... right," Dean gave a fake quick smile. "Well, let's get out of here before God changes his mind." He opened the passenger door for him then walked around the back of the car to the driver's side. He stopped when Sam cleared his throat and looked up at the church when Sam nodded at it. "We can't leave him there."

"No, no, no! There is no way! No way am I giving King Vultan a ride. I don't care how sick you are."

Sam tried to defend his request. "But he really has changed, Dean. Things are different now. You may not believe it but he's become more... human."

"Get in the car, Sammy," he growled as the angels continued to fall around them. Sam did as he was told and painfully clipped the seatbelt in place. Just touching the leather seat felt like his skin was on fire. And every so often a wave of glowing light shot through his arms.

With disappointment, he watched the church grow smaller in the side mirror. Forest fires were becoming more frequent as they raced down the beaten road. Every so often, Dean would look into the skies and swerve to avoid being crushed by the falling missals.

Five minutes into the drive, the Impala suddenly screeched to a halt. Sam threw his hand on the dashboard to protect his dizzy head from hitting it. He looked over to the driver. Dean's knuckles were turning white he was holding onto the wheel so tightly. His lips were pursed and his jaw was clenched. He was thinking... angrily. Sam was afraid to ask what it was because, according to his face, Dean didn't like his thoughts. "God dammit," he locked the wheel to the right and turned the car around quickly. They were heading back to the church.

"Don't you look at me like that," Dean ordered. He could see Sam's eyes were smiling. "I'm not doing this for you," he tried to reason his actions with himself. "And I'm definitely not doing this for him." He rubbed his hands tightly over the wheel. "He might be useful, you know? Having control over him. He might be able to tell us things we don't already know." He paused likening his conclusion. "This could be a good thing for us... a good advantage."

Sam nodded slowly and smiled. "Yeah... okay."

His big brother rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Shut up, Sammy!"

*SNSNSN*

**AN:** Okay so the chances of Sam walking away from this is pretty unlikely and the chances of the brothers actually catching a real break is unlikely still... but i live and hope! :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
